


Not So Bad.(Right?)

by NT523



Series: Egg Clones AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corruption, Mind Control, Other, Platonic Skephalo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NT523/pseuds/NT523
Summary: T-This is fine. He just has to keep sitting here and everything will be fine.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Egg Clones AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159802
Kudos: 4





	Not So Bad.(Right?)

T-This was fine. He wasn't going crazy. Besides, it wasn't too bad here. The demon(who?) was right, it was actually kinda cozy! It was a bit lonely...but t-that was fine! He had the Egg, and no-one else mattered. Of course some things hurt, like seeing that clone of him(why can't he remember his name) walk off with the demon, but overall, he felt just fine.(pleasehelpme)

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the start of an AU called the Egg Clones AU. in this AU red/broken Skeppy is actually a clone of Skeppy, created by the Egg, having memories, but no real emotions other than the Egg's mindless bliss and the desire for more emotions. the real Skeppy is trapped in the Egg, and is mentally breaking down. he also may or may not be turning into a creature of the nether, depending on what i decide.
> 
> Edit 1: the word count was an accident.


End file.
